


A Second Gift for Her Chaton

by Naughty Scribbles (melgibson87)



Series: Chaton Gifts [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, F/M, Fantasy Fulfillment, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, adrienette - Freeform, ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Naughty%20Scribbles
Summary: Marinette and Adrien have been seeing each other a month after their identity reveals. She has a new, sexy surprise in store for her sweet chaton.





	A Second Gift for Her Chaton

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first real crack at writing smut, so please be kind/patient as I find my groove in this realm of writing. As with any writing, practice makes perfect. 
> 
> I'm open to constructive criticisms and other sweet comments, but I won't tolerate hate of any kind. I'd love to hear your thoughts though, just keep it pleasant or helpful is all I ask.
> 
> For now, please enjoy this Ladrien/Adrinette sexual fluff story. You can definitely read it as a stand-alone or if you'd like to read the first one, it's super fluffy without the sexual content, featuring LadyNoir/Adrinette. Don't worry, my Marichat fans, that story will be coming along soon. I couldn't leave that side of the love square out. ;)

One month.

One month since she and Chat revealed their identities to each other.

One month since she’d seen Adrien Agreste sitting where Chat had been next to her.

One month since she’d fallen harder than ever for the same man twice.

It’d been one heck of a month.

They’d gotten to know each other more than either had thought possible, spending almost every spare moment they had together. They’d met up after internships, after work hours, and late at night, sharing one or the other’s bed. While they hadn’t gone as far as she would’ve liked, she also couldn’t deny how much she enjoyed the intimacy of sharing a bed, still clothed and curled into one another.

As much as she liked cuddling with the former model, she wanted more. Much, much more. She intended to get it, too.

She smiled as she dropped near his apartment’s private entrance, glancing around to ensure no one saw her as she sauntered toward the door. With a double tap knock, she leaned against the small wall, waiting for him to answer.

“Coming,” he answered through the door. “I don’t think I have change. Will you accept a fifty euro?”

The door opened, and he froze, his mouth gaping slightly as he took her in.

“Bugaboo, I wasn’t expecting you.”

“Obviously.” She moved toward him, her gloved hand caressing his chest. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, just waiting on dinner.” His gaze followed her into the small foyer, roving over her Ladybug suit as if he hadn’t seen her a million times in it. “Come in, Milady. What do I owe this pleasure?”

“Hmm, that’s just what I want, M. Agreste.” Her hand still on his chest, she rose until her lips reached his ear, her teeth nipping at the lobe as she whispered, “Pleasure.”

His face flushed at the intimate contact, his eyes widening a little at her boldness.

She couldn’t blame him. She wasn’t typically so bold, but then, she wasn’t typically so wanton. She’d gone too long without sex, hoping Adrien would finally take her after their reveal. She should have considered his chivalrous nature though as he’d played the perfect gentleman for an entire month.

“I, um, I think I can help you with that.” His stammering made him more appealing, she realized, a heady warmth filling her middle and lower.

“Oh, I’m sure you’re quite capable, M. Agreste, but tonight, I thought you might like it if I took care of you.” Her fingers trailed from his chest to his abdomen before dropping at a leisurely pace to the belt around his waist. While that hand kept him occupied, her other one came up to cup his neck, her fingers playing in the long strands at his nape and pulled him down for a soft kiss. She nibbled along his bottom lip, smiling as he moaned her name.

“Have you been talking to Nino or something?” he asked as she continued to tease him while remaining in her Ladybug suit.

She grinned up at him. “No, but I have been talking to Alya and a certain fantasy she’d heard you might like.”

“Oh, God,” he cried as her hands met at his waist and unsnapped his belt, pulling it from his pant loops.

Her fingers made quick work of his zipper, one sliding within and cupping his growing bulge.

“Oh, M. Agreste, you’ve been holding out on me.”

A sharp inhale as a bag hit the concrete outside diverted their attention as they found a delivery guy standing in the doorway, watching them.

Groaning, Adrien tossed the fifty euro at the guy and slammed his front door shut.

“Well, I guess I’ll need to find a new Thai place.”

“Oh, my poor Chaton.” Marinette leaned in close to him and kissed an exposed piece of collarbone. “How can I make it up to you?”

Nipping and licking along his neck, she heard him moaning her name as her hands resumed working him beneath his pants.

“Maribug, you’re going to kill me, aren’t you?”

She pulled away, her gaze meeting his with a soft smile, as she whispered, “Oh, no, my sweet Adrien. I’m going to make you die a little several times tonight if I have my way.”

“Oh, God, Mari!”

Her hands moved to his waist, pulling him deeper into his apartment. She backed them into his living room until he stood in front of his sofa.

She slid down in front of him, a wicked gleam in her gaze and pulled his pants down to his ankles.

“Hmm, I was right. I thought you’d be a boxer briefs guy.” With that, she gave him a gentle push, knocking him onto the sofa.

“Mari.” He moaned as her hand ran over the length of him.

“M. Agreste, you’re still wearing too much clothing for my taste. That shirt has to go.”

Without hesitation, he popped the buttons on his shirt, a few flying across the room in his haste.

She couldn’t help the giggle that escaped her though it died a quick death as she took in his chiseled chest and abdomen. How had she not known about this? She’d once had dozens of pictures and cutouts of him. Not one of them looked like he did right then.

“See something you like?” His Chat smirk came out as he caught her staring at him.

Not about to be outdone by him, she grinned back. “Oh, you’d like that, wouldn’t you, M. Agreste?”

She trailed a single finger along his rigid growth, her smile growing as he hissed in pleasure, his eyes darkening while the lids drooped in the sexiest way she’d ever thought possible for eyelids to droop.

“So, before I continue, I must ask do you want this, M. Agreste? Do you want your Ladybug to finish what she started?”

“Merde, Mari,” he rasped even as he nodded once, sharply.

“Very good, M. Agreste. I was hoping you’d say that.” She freed his erection from his briefs, one hand going around his considerable size while the other rested on his thigh, tracing small circles with her thumb.

With a saucy wink, she lowered her head until her lips touched the tip, her tongue sneaking out to take a quick taste. Liquid pooled inside her as she heard his sharp intake of air, his eyes closing completely. She licked his cock from base to head before she swirled her tongue around the top and slowly, slowly descended over his length, drawing him into her mouth inch by delicious inch.

“Oh, God, Milady, that feels so good.” His hands drifted from his sides to her shoulders before coming to rest and tangle in her hair. “Please don’t stop.”

She had no intention of stopping as she sucked him deeper, finding a rhythm that worked for them both. Her tongue rubbed the sensitive skin on the underside as her teeth gently ran over the top, causing such a sensation her sweet Chat sat mewling, his tone groveling for her to continue. She kept a firm hold on this thigh as his hips began to buck, not wanting him to come too soon.

“Bugaboo, I’m going to come.” His words came out in-between pants, earning him a soft smile as she slowly released his throbbing cock from the warm confines of her mouth. He groaned her name as she couldn’t resist one final lick before rising to her feet and straddling his lap.

“Do you have protection, M. Agreste?” she asked sweetly, kissing and nipping at his jawline as she relished her new position.

She could feel him at her slit, trying to find himself inside her despite the spandex suit covering most of her.

“In my bedroom, way over there.” He gestured behind him.

She tutted at this information. “Well, I guess it’s time to say goodbye to one fantasy for the evening.”

Misunderstanding her, he gripped her hips before she could rise from his lap, not ready for her to leave him in his current state.

Giggling, she leaned closer, licking the shell of his ear, as she whispered, “Tikki, spots off.”

She glanced down at him, watching as he took in the surprise she’d hidden under her suit.

“You’re too good to this alley cat, Milady.” His gaze roved over her baby pink teddy, the lace skintight as it cupped and hugged her curves in the right places, leaving little to his imagination. She hadn’t been able to resist the sexy piece when she’d seen it in her favorite color and because…

“Cat faces? Your polka dots are cat faces.”

“A gift especially for you, Chaton.” With a wicked grin, she pulled out the condom she thought to bring with her from her right breast and waved it in front of him.

“Milady is never unprepared, is she? What would I do without you?”

She laughed. “I haven’t a clue, Chaton. Not a one.”

His hand skated over the lace, tracing the curve of her side as it drifted lower to her hip while the other gently tugged a strap off her shoulder, revealing the top of her breast. He continued to pull until he had one breast bare, his hand moving to cup her in his warm palm.

She moaned as his thumb and forefinger rolled her nipple while the other discovered yet another secret she’d been keeping as his hand traveled closer to her center.

“No panties?” His eyebrow quirked at her, his Chat grin beaming full and wide.

“They only get in the way, don’t you think?” She mimicked his expression, earning her a swift, passionate kiss, his mouth claiming hers even as his fingers snaked lower until he cupped her, earning a soft moan for his efforts. “Adrien.”

“I love when you say my name, Mari.” He stroked along her slit, feeling her warm wetness, as he whispered, “Say it again. Say my name.”

“Adrien,” she breathed as his hand continued to tease her, momentarily causing her some distraction from her previous mission in seducing him.

His finger eased between her folds, sliding along their wetness until he found her clit and pressed with the pad of his finger.

She inhaled hard, her eyes darkening as they stared at him in wonder.

“All’s fair, Maribug.”

Not to be outdone, her hands drifted between them, finding his erection and running along it from base to tip before she held him still. Rising on her knees, she moved until she had the tip of him nestled against her opening.

A winning smirk graced her features. “I believe it’s your move, M. Agreste.”

“Merde, Mari.”

Grabbing her hips, he held her above him, wanting the night to last a bit longer. He dragged her close to have better access to her neck, which she gladly gave him. He nipped, licked, and kissed his way, locating each sensitive spot and giving it a little extra attention. His lips soon traveled to her collarbone, nipping and licking for a brief time before moving further south until her breasts came under his assault.

He released her other breast from its confines within the teddy, his hand roving over the perfect mound as his mouth gave the first some undivided attention. By the time he moved to the other, she was writhing in his arms, the tip of him sinking a bit further into her. He had to tighten his grip, so she wouldn’t start moving before he wanted her to, needing to give her as much pleasure as she’d given him.

When he finally let her sink onto him, fully sheathing him in her warmth, he moaned low and long, breathing her name as he allowed her to adjust to him within her.

“I need more, Adrien,” she pleaded as she met his gaze with a wild look in her own.

“As you wish, Milady,” he whispered, releasing her hips and allowing her to move over him, soon finding a rhythm that worked for her. He groaned right alongside her as she hurried her pace, practically bouncing in his lap as she sought her release.

When she clenched tight around him and screamed his name, he knew she’d found it, taking over to find his own. He pumped into her once, twice, three times, coming with that final thrust, her name on his lips as he slowly came down from the high she’d given him.

It took her several minutes to recover as she rested on top of him, hoping she wasn’t hurting him though unwilling to move from his warm, hard body. She could still feel his cock semi-hard within her, gripping him a few times as Alya had taught her a while back in preparation for this night.

He moaned as she squeezed him a third time, his voice coming out raspy as he warned, “You keep that up, and you’ll soon see what happens to you, Bugaboo.”

“Is that a promise, Chaton?”

“Oh, it’s a definite promise, Milady.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder. “Besides, now it’s my turn to give you a gift. I hope you like surprises as much as I do.”

“Hmm, I love when you surprise me,” she whispered, her eyes closing.

He laughed as she snuggled into him.

His arms wrapped around her, holding her close as they both worked to come down before he planned on starting again. In his room the next time, wanting her to be comfortable when he ravished her.

Plus, he needed the time to figure out the perfect gift for his Lady.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mamasnaughtyscribbles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
